dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Scapegoat (New Earth)
. | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = Bipedal goat/satyr, Horns, Hooves | AlienRace = Demon | Citizenship = Hell | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Demon Lord | PlaceOfBirth = Hell | Creators = Alan Grant; Val Semeiks | First = The Demon Vol 3 16 | Death = | Quotation = Even evil needs a cleansing now and again. So I became Scapegoat I took the blame for all the sins in Hell. | Speaker = Scapegoat | QuoteSource = The Demon Vol 3 19 | Overview = Lord Scapegoat - despite being a demon - is one of the most pitiable souls alive. He was a result of a prank played on his father Belial by Etrigan. Despite having nothing but love and admiration for his older brother, Etrigan inadvertently - but unsympathetically - condemned Scapegoat to an eternity of suffering. | HistoryText = Origins Archduke Belial became enamored with a beautiful minor goddess from the Middle East, making her his second wife. Their consummation led to the birth of his second son, but to his dismay the boy was a goat! It was at this moment his obstreperous firstborn Etrigan revealed, between fits of laughter, that he had cast a glamour spell on an animal spirit. Disgusted by the sacrilege, but unable to take the life of his newborn child, Belial swore that Goat would serve him by being the bane of his brother's existence. However, Goat loved and respected his older brother fervently even though it was never reciprocated. While Etrigan became increasingly more powerful and unruly, Belial left Hell for several decades to the delight of both his progeny. Merlin When Belial eventually returned, he brought with him his third son, Merlin the magician. By copulating with the most powerful witch on Earth, Belial had finally sired an heir who was powerful enough to control the recalcitrant Etrigan. Armed with the Eternity Book, Merlin demonstrated his power by subjugating the demon. Feeling desperation for the first time, Etrigan tried to put all the blame on Goat. No one was fooled by the trick but it inspired Merlin greatly. Merlin made Goat a conduit to take on the guilt of others, cleansing them of their sins, earning him the epithet; Scapegoat. Denizens of the Inferno amassed to confess their transgressions until Hell was purged. With a millennia of immorality weighing upon Scapegoat's conscience, Merlin banished him to his private dungeon, The Beyond Region. The Beyond Region It would be over a millennium before Etrigan, bound to Jason Blood, would also be banished to the Beyond Region. Following the path of virtue, they were led to the castle of Lord Scapegoat himself. High in his lofty spire, Scapegoat endured brutal torture on an hourly basis as penance for his countless trespasses. Even after all those years, Scapegoat welcomed his brother with open arms and was overjoyed at the thought of spending eternity with him. Blood - in Etrigan's body - was determined to return to Earth and continued to the exit below the castle. When Lord Scapegoat noticed his absence he pursued him, hoping to escape the prison realm too. For once Etrigan was pleased to see his brother, but only because he provided a distraction for the Golden Knight who guarded the exit. With cold indifference the demon fled, leaving his brother to an eternity of woe. | Powers = * ** ** ** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * As a demon, Scapegoat is presumably vulnerable to holy powers and artifacts such as holy water or the Ace of Winchesters. Demons are known to be vulnerable to iron. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Magic staff. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Horns Category:Tail